


A Poem for Pastor Lynn

by Res



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-02
Updated: 2004-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Res/pseuds/Res
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem for Pastor Lynn

**Author's Note:**

> Went to my sister's Bridal Shower a bit ago.
> 
> While there, she dragged me off to her Pastor's birthday party. Having met Pastor Lynn at the bridal shower, and liking her, I felt bad showing up with no gift for her birthday party.... so I whipped one up.

_  
**A Poem for Pastor Lynn**   
_

See Me,  
        and I Exist,

Touch Me,  
        and I Feel,

Speak to Me,  
        and I Hear,

Love Me,  
        and I _AM._


End file.
